This invention relates generally to a linear motion bearing and profile rail for use in axle welding applications, and more particularly to a bi-directional compliant precision linear slide that provides for precise positioning of components during welding applications.
Slides have been used in axle welding applications to allow for separate parts to be welded together. When welding two parts together, the distance or gap between the two parts plays an important role in the quality of the weld as well as the time it takes to weld the two parts together. If a gap is too large, it may not be possible to weld the two parts together, so the smaller the gap, the easier it is to weld a solid, positive weld. Also, if the gap is wide enough, a weave weld may be necessary to join the two parts together. Weave welds are time consuming, more heat is introduced into the parts and the welding conditions are not optimal.
Currently in the art, there are linear motion bearing systems where both parts are located in a design position that produces a desired dimensional result, but as the component variation is increased, the quality of the weld decreases.
The present invention utilizes a three-bearing linear motion slide design that allows component locating tooling to be configured so that component variation is compensated for while the attitude of the brackets is maintained. A positive contact is also provided for in the present invention, which increases the overall quality of the weld itself.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a precision linear bearing and rail apparatus that allows for positive contact between components to be welded together.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is capable of possessing dimensional precision.
The object of the present invention is achieved by the linear slide apparatus of the present invention which has a base for holding two side slides and a top slide, all that allow for the component being welded to be adjusted in various directions. The bi-directional compliant precision linear slide apparatus has a base that supports two vertical side rails that allow for a mounting bracket to be moved back and forth in a vertical direction. A top rail allows for the mounting bracket to be moved back and forth in a horizontal direction and a set of spring loaded plungers allow for fine tuning of the bracket thereby placing two components that are to be welded together in an optimal position for such welding.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.